Corotrangul
''' '''Cotrangl (also called Cotrangul and Corotrangul) is a boss featuring on Etrian Odyssey and on Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl, as the third stratum boss of the Azure Rainforest, and on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as a optional sea quest boss. This giant manta-ray is the master of both water and wind elements, and can bend both with ease. It attacks with both powerful waves and raging blizzards. It can also use its mastery over air to hover above water. Cotrangl (Etrian Odyssey) '''Cotrangl is one of the two bosses of the Azure Rainforest. You battle it on B15F (Lord of the celestial ocean). Kupala summons it, in order to stop the explorers from advancing further into the labyrinth. Contrary to the previous bosses, Cotrangl doesn't summon allies, and fights alone. Strategy: Cotrangl is pretty tough. Compared to the previous bosses, who where more defensively oriented, Contrangl is a offensive boss. This means that its attacks hit very hard. Its main attack, Tackle, hits a single character for a ton of damage, often close to 200 HP. This can be reduced by Immunize and Protect, but even so, the damage is considerable. Blizzard '''hits very hard too, often dealing damage to a whole row. '''Flood is the most dangerous one. Although weaker than the previous ones, it hits the whole party, and worse yet, it can use this attack many turns in a row. Although it may not sound that intimidating, keep in mind that Defender won't reduce elemental attacks damage, meaning it is only effective against Tackle, and even though Immunize is pretty useful, the protection wont be enough to allow you to survive a lot of hits. Cotrangl gots lots of HP too, meaning useless you got a good offensive party, this fight can extend itself for quite a few turns, with is pretty bad. So, for a change, try not to be overly defensive against this boss, but don't forget to keep the defenses up, so you can withstand a little longer. On addition of following strategies, you can use Blaze Oils, to increase damage dealt. Cotrangl is weak against fire, so using Flame '''with a alchemist is the best way to deal damage. '''Blazer is the best choice for your landsknecht, since Cotrangl got no allies, meaning Allslash is ineffective. Survivalists are effective on this fight, since this boss got low defenses. Boosted Apollon and Multihit can hit very hard when used along Blaze Oils. If you trained one, ronins are very helpful too, although its risky to use one, due to their low defenses. Midareba and Orochi are very powerful, and will deal a great amount of damage. A good medic is mandatory for this boss. Immunize is a must in order to reduce the damage dealt, if boosted, the damage will be ridiculous. Salve and Salve II are important too, due to the multi damaging skills. Revive is recommended too, in case it gets you off guard, but not mandatory. Caduceus can help dealing damage, but its recommended to focus on healing instead. Although helpful, a protector wont be necessary for this battle, usesless you will be using Anticold, to block the boss skills, but its TP consuption is very high at this point, so doing so isn't recommended. Defender will only protect against Tackle, so it isn't mandatory for this fight, Despite that, Smite can deal some nice damage, and is pretty helpful. Troubadours, as always, are a very good choice for support. Ymir, along with Immunize, can reduce the ice skill's damage to nearly nothing, leaving only Tackle to worry about. You can also use the support skills to help at surviving or dealing damage, depending on your play style. Hexers arent very useful on this battle. While they can bind the boss and cast both Sapping and Frailty to weaken it, they wont be dealing much damage to it, useless they use revenge, with is very dangerous since the boss use flood very frequently. Although not very helpful either, dark hunters can use Bait to lure the boss into using Tackle into a stronger character, and can bind too. Recommended parts to bind are legs (blocks Tackle) and head (blocks Flood and Blizzard), although this boss is resistant against binds. Conditional Drop In order to get the Contrangl's conditional drop, the Ice Spine, you must kill Contrangl without using a Fire Attack as the finishing blow. Cotrangl's conditional drop only has a 30% chance of appearing after meeting the requirements. Attacks *'Blizzard': Very heavy, ice-elemental damage to random targets. Hits 2-3 times *'Flood': Heavy, ice-elemental damage to the whole party. *'Tackle': Very heavy, strike-based damage to a single target. Often fatal, useless protected. Corotrangul (Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City) Conditional Drop In order to get Corotrangul's conditional drop, Sea King Ice, you must kill it while it's head is bound. Corotrangul (Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl) Corotrangul returns in Etrian Odyssey Untold, still serving as the second of the two stratum bosses of the third stratum Azure Rainforest at B15F, as well as being the first stratum boss to not rely on minions. It relies heavily on Ice attacks, so equipping your party with gear that increases Ice resistance or having a Protector with Ice Wall at least level 5 will make the fight much more manageable. A Medic to remove the Sleep caused by Flood and the binds caused by Coiling Tail is also recommended. It is weak to Fire moves, but can use Aqua Veil to temporarily remove this weakness. If removing the buff is not possible (ie. Troubadour's Eerie Chorus), physical attacks are recommended. Attacks: * Aqua Veil: Raises Fire resistance for 3 turns. * Coiling Tail: Heavy physical damage to one target. May bind head, arms or legs. * Flood: Heavy Ice damage to random party members. Will not hit same target more than once. Can inflict Sleep. * Freeze Aura: Increases Physical and Elemental Attack for 3 turns. * Ice Breath: Heavy Ice damage to whole party. * Tackle: Physical attack that pierces across lines. Conditional Drop: In order to acquire it's conditional drop, Venom Spine, you need to defeat it with poison damage. Killing it while poisoned without using the posion damage itself will not yield the drop. The Venom Spine unlocks the Arc Drawer, the strongest bow in the game. King Grimoire: * Sea Grimoire: A grimoire stone born in battle with Corotrangul. A stone containing special skills. ** Abyssal Prayer: (TP Cost: 30) Lowers the TP cost for all allies this turn. Trivia *Cotrangl is the only stratum boss of the first Etrian Odyssey game who doesn't have any kind of minion(s) to help it during the fight. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses